


How Vic Rewards You for Being a Good Girl

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [50]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Relationships: Mr. Blonde (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Vic Vega/You
Series: Reservoir Thots [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315502
Kudos: 17





	How Vic Rewards You for Being a Good Girl

  * he tilts your chin up with his finger so you meet his stern gaze
  * but his features soften and he smiles down at you. it’s a smile that meets his eyes, one of admiration and pride. he’s proud of his good girl
  * _“who’s Daddy’s good girl, hm? who is it, sweetie? yeah, that’s right, it’s you”_
  * his thumb brushes across your cheek lovingly
  * allows you to smoke
  * he deffo lets you suck his cock
  * but also he’ll go down on you if that’s what you want. it’s up to you
  * _“you want Daddy to suck on that pretty little pussy’a yours, hm?”_
  * oh yeah. he’ll take you out to a fancy restaurant too, a lovely romantic date for the both of you it’s so sweeeet
  * lots of compliments and surprise kisses and loving cuddles
  * like just the simple things to let you know he’s proud of you and he loves you
  * shopping spree!!!!!!!!!!!!! he’ll take you out to the mall for the day and buys you whatever you like. watches you try on clothes, jewellery, both of you get ice cream together, and he walks around with his hand round your waist
  * also did i mention he pets you lol--_ “’at’s what good girls get. s’what good girls like you deserve, sweetie. daddy loves you”_


End file.
